


Monster Mash

by Rejuvenescenceia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Body Horror, Hayseed Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rejuvenescenceia/pseuds/Rejuvenescenceia
Summary: It's been a year since Hayseed's 'rebirth' at Junkenstein's castle, so Junkenstein's apprentice Lúcio is bringing him a birthday treat.





	Monster Mash

**Author's Note:**

> For the Queen of the Boombox Discord, Daxratchet!
> 
> .............Yes I know the name is awful.

Lúcio had a carefully wrapped present in his hands as he walked away from the laboratory. Junkenstein was with his other creations, musing over the making of another few hands to help out around the place. When his master had been busy pouring over charts and demanded ‘utter silence’ he stole away. It was an important day, after all.

The day was fairly warm, and the garden that Hayseed now so carefully tended was lush and green, vegetables already ripening on the vine. Lúcio went past it and into the shady recesses of the barn where Hayseed so often avoided the hot sun.

“Seedie!” he called, coming to a halt, knowing that the goggles were magnifying on him, wherever they were. “I have a present for you!”

There was a soft sound, clicking followed by a tiny giggle, from the disused horse stalls. Sure enough two glowing orange eyes appeared, and that wide smile. Lúcio crouched, even though he didn’t need to. Hayseed was still very often shy, shuffling low to the ground.

“Hey big boy,” said Lúcio, holding out the gift. “Do you know what day it is?”

Hayseed shook his head, the hay shifting and crinkling as he started to come forward, his large body stooped until he was kneeling in front of Lúcio, goggles on the red and orange gift as he tilted his head in curiosity.

“It’s your birthday!” said the apprentice, holding up the box. “Go ahead! It’s yours.”

Hayseed pointed at himself, the shutters in his goggles going wide as if in surprise, before he looked at the package.

“Yeah, today it’s been a year since you were born,” said Lúcio gently. “Well… I guess, a year since you woke up again. More or less, anyway. And it’s a year since we met. So I made you something.”

Hayseed took the package and mused at the paper a moment before he reached up and pushed the mask slowly off his face, revealing his black and orange eyes. He looked intrigued and apprehensive as he hooked a finger through a fold in the paper and then slowly lifted, the tape coming away with a little  _snck._  The act seemed to inspire him and he moved quicker, carefully unfolding each piece until he found the pink box underneath.

“Hss?” Hayseed looked up.

“In there,” said Lúcio encouragingly.

He lifted the last piece of tape and opened it to see the cake inside. It was no brilliant design, to be sure.  The icing was red and white, checkered like plaid or gingham, and the icing pale brown and twisted like rope. On the top there was a single candle, with 'Happy Birthday, Seedie’ written on top. Hayseed gasped a little, blinking at it.

Lúcio pulled a package of matches and struck one, watching as Hayseed jumped a little, and then touched the flame to the wick. When it caught he heard the scarecrow murmur at how it was pretty.

“If you blow out the candle in one go, you get a wish,” said Lúcio.

Hayseed looked up and down a moment before leaning in and puffing a breath over the flame, watching it go out.

“Now wish. But don’t tell me. Keep it secret and it will come true.” When Hayseed looked alarmed Lúcio gently shifted the cake to the side, leaning in to give those warm lips a kiss, a hand on Hayseed’s bare chest to feel how he seemed to burn with a flame in his body. “It’s just a tradition. Don’t be scared.”

Hayseed’s arms wrapped around him and they both fell back onto the ground with a small poof of dust. He kissed Lúcio again, humming a little in his chest as he did, the motions shy and sweet, one hand going to the apprentice’s hair to side his fingers through the thin, long braids.

“You want to play?” asked Lúcio with a low murmur.

“Hhh….yesss…” was the quiet reply.

“Not eat your cake?”

Hayseed shook his head.

“Why not?”

“…too pretty…”

Pleased, Lúcio rubbed his nose against Hayseed’s. He rocked his hips against the scarecrow’s, letting out a slow breath, a little moan, to feel the way Hayseed was starting to get hard beneath him.

Their kisses got deeper, Seedie tugging on his hair a little as his other hand pushed at Lúcio’s lab coat. He was all too happy to sit up for Hayseed and pull his jacket off, to guide the scarecrow’s burning hot fingers under his shirt and watch him pull it off. In the time since he’d begun to visit Hayseed the scarecrow had learned a lot, in the way he touched. His thumbs pressed against against the dark points of Lúcio’s nipples, rubbing in a circle, making him gasp.

“That’s good Seedie…” he said, leaning forward now and bracing himself against Hayseed’s firm shoulders as his hips lifted, letting Hayseed push down his pants. Seedie cooed to see him, a wide fingertip running from the head of Lúcio’s cock, smearing the drop of precum that had formed, and rubbing down the soft skin of his shaft.

“…Lú is pretty too.”

Lúcio chuckled. “Not like you.”

“No. M'ugly. Prickly.”

Lúcio supposed it was his wiry hair that made him feel that way, but he shook his head as he unclasped Hayseed’s bib overalls and tugged them down, reaching down inside past the rough fabric to fondle Hayseed’s already leaking cock. The fluid, sticky and warm, spread around under his palm as he stroked, watching the way Seedie’s head fell back and he moaned, tongue flicking at the edges of his mouth, making his lips wet with saliva.

“You’re not ugly, Seedie. Not to me.”

Hayseed cracked an eye open and whimpered as he watched, his hands pushing as he wiggled his hips. He nodded once, enough confirmation for Lúcio to smile, crawling up with him, kneeling with his knees on either side of Seedie’s hips as he reached back, fingers curling around Hayseed’s girth but not enough to close around. It didn’t matter though as he pressed the thick head against the furl of muscle between his cheeks and rocked his hips, spreading the slick black fluid.

“Lú is already wet,” said Hayseed, his hands gripping at Lúcio’s thighs.

“I might have prepared first,” said Lúcio, rocking his hips down, watching as Seedie moaned, biting at his lips. “The doctor always insists a good apprentice is ready for every scenario.”

Hayseed’s giggles made his eyes squeeze shut, tongue caught between his teeth and nose wrinkled. His sense of humour was developing, especially in regards to their… eccentric boss. Lúcio moved down again, effectively cutting off the laughs, watching Seedie’s black and orange eyes fly open.

Like every time, he rocked down onto Hayseed’s thick cock, practically feeling split open as he put his hand on his stomach, feeling the way it bulged out as he seated himself. He licked his own lips, grinning at him.

“Happy Birthday.”

Seedie covered his face with one hand, giggling a little, before he choked off into another moan, Lúcio starting to bounce up and down on him again.

He was sure he hadn’t as long as he might light, so he started rocking his hips up and down quicker as he watched Seedie’s tongue hang from his mouth, drooling a little as he watched Lúcio fuck himself down onto that fat cock. The apprentice was groaning himself, his cock bouncing, drops of precum landing over Seedie’s abdominals with his need.

Seedie was getting close when his hands tightened on Lúcio’s hips, pulling him down hard, grinning a touch when Lúcio threw his head back and wailed. He felt like he was burning everywhere Seedie’s fever-hot skin touched, drawing lines of fire all over his skin.

Lúcio reached down, a hand around the head, tugging the skin back, exposing the sensitive head as he started to jerk himself, the thrusts of Hayseed’s cock pushing his dick into his own palm.

“S-Seedie!” he cried out, fingers curling, muscles squeezing as his balls tightened up and he came with a cry, long and thick splatters of cum painting the scarecrow’s stomach and chest.

Unable to move, strung out from the pleasure that was going to an almost painful, overloading pressure he held still as Seedie thrust inside of him, controlled every motion, until he felt Hayseed starting to throb inside of him, each pump filling him up. He’d waited a little while since last sneaking out, and he was rewarded as he pulled off and looked down at himself, seeing the long string of Hayseed’s cum leak from his hole, dripping over Seedie’s slick dick and hips.

He looked up at the scarecrow and leaned in for more kisses, making a soft keening sound as Seedie’s hot arms folded around him, the sharp cool feeling of his metal hand chilling the sweat on his back and making him shiver hard.

Somewhere out in the courtyard he could hear the doctor screaming for him, sounding annoyed. Lúcio merely chuckled as Seedie squirmed beneath him.

“Don’t worry. I’ll make sure he comes out to give you a birthday treat too, Seedie,” said Lúcio, sealing the promise with a kiss.


End file.
